Blood Servant
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: La hora de la venganza estaba cerca, Bellatrix lo podía sentir en el aire, Voldemort estaba retomando su antiguo poder y no tardaría en enviar por ella. Esta historia participa en el concurso tu personaje preferido del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling**_

_**Esta historia participa en el concurso "tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

* * *

_**Blood Servant.**_

* * *

_**La hora de la venganza estaba cerca, Bellatrix lo podía sentir en el aire, Voldemort estaba retomando su antiguo poder y no tardaría en enviar por ella.**_

* * *

_**Bumm, bumm, bumm, bumm, su corazón latía rápidamente y a un volumen que le parecía imposible que nadie más lo escuchara. Ocultándose en lo más profundo de su celda, en medio de las sombras, lo único que podía revelar que se encontraba ahí era su agitada respiración. **_

_**Bellatrix seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Él vendría, lo sabía sin duda alguna, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, lo supo en el momento mismo en que Cissy le dijera que El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, todo era cuestión de tiempo, un poco más de tiempo, y entonces ella le mostraría que seguía sido la más fiel de sus seguidores. Cerró los ojos tratando de que su pulso volviera a ser normal, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hacia el pasado.**_

_**Aún podía recordar sus años en Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba seguro que Tom Riddle estaba destinado al triunfo, era más que obvio, así que no eran pocos los que buscaban su cercanía y sus favores, Bellatrix siempre se sintió atraída por esa aura de poder que emanaba, la seducía su forma de hablar de los planes que tenía para dominar y desterrar para siempre a esos asquerosos muggles de Hogwarts, de la forma en que llegaría a gobernar sobre todos los magos del mundo, y muy en el fondo deseaba que él la escogiera como compañera para reinar sobre todos, pero sabía que era imposible; Por una parte era más que claro que Voldemort (sí, ya entonces Tom Riddle había quedado en el olvido)nunca sería capaz de amar a otro ser que no fuera él mismo, y por otra parte, su familia ya había hecho planes para que se casara con el heredero de los Lestrange, después de todo, su fortuna no era poca, y era una de las pocas familias que aún podía presumir de su linaje sin mancha, así que Bellatrix se resignó a su suerte y guardó muy en el fondo del corazón sus sentimientos.**_

_**La primera vez que Voldemort había buscado el poder. Bellatrix acudió de inmediato para convertirse junto con su esposo, en sus seguidores más cercanos, dispuestos a todo; Habían sido los últimos en ser capturados, después de haber torturado a los Longbotton para sacarles información que les llevara a conocer el paradero de su Señor, y no se habían rendido hasta haber causado suficiente daño, Los Lestrange se habían hecho famosos por los métodos sanguinarios de castigar a sus víctimas, Bellatrix en especial era tan sádica como creativa al momento de torturar, el ver sufrir a otros, el escuchar sus agónicos gritos pidiendo clemencia le creaba una adictíva y seductora necesidad de buscar más y más personas en quienes saciar sus ansias.**_

_**Habían pasado ya 13 años desde que las puertas de Azkabán se habían cerrado detrás de ellos; pero ahora…ahora no habría quien los detuviera, los rumores de los ataques recientes habían llegado aún hasta ese sitio, la marca en su brazo más que dolerle le producía un placer inusitado, no era más que una señal de que él estaba al llegar, y ella estaba más que preparada para marcharse sin remordimiento por dejar el despojo en que se había convertido su esposo, ahora podría estar junto a Él, luchar a su lado, demostrarle que siempre le había sido fiel. Si, ahora solo la muerte le apartaría de Lord voldemort.**_

_**La noche fue cayendo lentamente, el silencio que rodeaba el siniestro edificio casi podía palparse, los dementores se habían concentrado en un solo punto como para dar margen a que cualquiera pudiera tener acceso a la cárcel mágica, la luna permanecía oculta detrás de una nube, como si quisiera permanecer ajena a lo que estaba por suceder. De pronto, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo se escucharon los primeros estallidos, densas nubes de polvo aparecieron en diferentes partes de la prisión, mientras personas con capuchas y cubierto el rostro recorrían los pasillos casi desiertos, uno que otro mago huía despavorido ante esos seres que despertaban miedo ante la sola mención de su nombre, y los que se atrevieron a hacerles frente pronto cayeron ante un rayo cegador de luz verde. **_

_**Ella esperaba, esperaba, su respiración cada vez más agitada, sus manos aferradas a los barrotes, aullando como animal herido, los ojos dilatados, la sangre corriendo frenética por sus venas, pasando su lengua sobre la marca siniestra, saboreándola con placer, con sensualidad…solo un poco más, solo un poco más, el ruido del caos era cada vez más cercano.**_

_**Finalmente un estallido abrumador derrumbo la enorme y pesada puerta de ese piso, la figura imponente de Voldemort se perfilo en el quicio, Nagini permanecía fiel a su lado, como si fuera un perrillo faldero, entonces entró caminando con aire majestuoso, como de quien sabe que va a ser recibido como un rey, fue recorriendo el lugar mientras que con señorial ademán iba derrumbando las rejas para que sus ocupantes salieran, Bellatrix esperaba, su celda estaba al fondo. Cuando finalmente solo quedaba ella por liberar Voldemort dio la orden a todos de que buscaran hasta no dejar sobreviviente alguno, **_

_**Parado frente a la puerta de la celda la miró mientras en sus labios se dibujo una especie de ¿sonrisa?, no, quizás era solo un reflejo de la oscilante luz, Bellatrix temblaba ligeramente ante su presencia, sin atreverse a emitir palabra, permanecieron así durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el silencio fue roto por Él**_

_**Ah, Bellatrix, mi querida y fiel Bellatrix, vengo a liberarte, debo pagar mi deuda contigo- su mirada estaba clavada en ella **_

_**Mi Señor!- dijo con tal reverencia que era evidente la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia él- el solo hecho de haber tratado de serle útil me hace feliz, es un honor que Usted se acordara de la más fiel de sus siervas.-Voldemort sonrió complacido.**_

_**Ahora era libre, libre para tomar venganza de todos aquellos que los habían traicionado, libre para acabar con todos los que se opusieran a los deseos de su Amo, libre para saciar su sed de sangre. ¡Si!, eso era lo que más deseaba, era la forma perfecta de mostrar a Voldemort su amor, porque esa era la forma en que ellos se comunicaban en un plano que iba más allá de lo físico, más allá de lo que otros pudieran comprender…era el gozo inigualable que les brindaba al ver el miedo que despertaban en sus víctimas, los gritos de dolor que les arrancaban, saborear el último reflejo de terror en sus ojos antes de arrebatarles la vida, eso era lo que ambos tenían en común, eso era lo que les uniría por siempre.**_

* * *

_**Deseo que disfruten de esta historia y me regalen algunos reviews, sólo me queda decir** Legeremance_


End file.
